X High School: Secret Origins
by Green Gallant
Summary: Every story has its beginning. Before they were heroes, before they could drive, before they knew each other. They were regular joes like us. See how it all began. Kori moves from Florida to California...I'm sure you know where this is headed. Pairs TBA.
1. California Sunrise

_Author's Note: All right I am back again with my customary first new story of the month. Back in 2006 I wrote a story called X High School, which was very well recieved by readers. The reason for this, was because back then I read alot of high school fics. And the one thing I noticed that was consistent throughout all Titan High School fics was that they were all basically the same. Dont get me wrong I liked alot of these fics, but the biggest problem I had was the cookie cutter plotlines they all had. Same premise (granted), same pairings, same predictable outcomes. Now I decided to do something about that (its ironic cuz at the time I said I'd never do a high school fic). After reading all these fics, I decided to go in the opposite direction. I'm the kind of writing that likes doing what's never been done before. I made Rich a motocross racer who wanted to compete in the X Games. And went with pairings that werent exactly conventional, but that's what made it intrestring. _

_I__t was also intrestring to see that readers actually stayed with the story even when they're favorite pairings werent the main focus. But I'd have to say my proudest achievement was rewriting Slade as Rich's teenage best friend (which personally I thought was funny as hell.) Which worked suprisingly well, and quickly became a favorite among fans. Anyway I completed that story well over a year ago. And lately I've been feeling really nostalgic. Aside from what usually went on in the story, one of the things I loved doing was showing them doing everyday things. And I think that's what made it endearing to me as a writer. So after much planning, I decided to go ahead and launch an origin series for X High School. Your more than welcome to read that as well so you can have a better idea what to expect. But at the same time, I'm almost deconstructing it and showing how they turned into the guys my X High fans know and love. Hope you enjoy it!_

**X High School: Secret Origins**

Daybreak broke on the city of San Antholas, a sleepy suburb of 100K north of San Francisco. San Antholas was a nice place to live, away from the chaos of the larger Bay Area cities. As the sun rose over the mountains and poured its morning rays onto the city below. A majority of its citizens were still dead asleep while others sought to ignore the rays that peeked through the blinds of some people's bedrooms. In the distance a lone red SUV made its way down the empty neighborhood street with headlights beaming. A larger than life father sat behind the wheel as his family drove into their new hometown. The man as stated was very large and bald with a long full red beard and equally long hair that draped down the back of his neck. In the passenger's seat was his wife who appeared to be in her 30s with long dark hair and was sleeping soundly. Behind them was a pair of teenage daughters that looked alike. But these were not twins despite their similarities. One sat behind her mother and had black hair, while the other sat behind her dad with long auburn hair who was also asleep along with their little redheaded brother who slept in the back seat. The father looked upon the road tiredly as he searched for the place that would soon become their new home. Rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes, he finally came upon the two-story home they would soon call their own. A smile came upon his face as the house came into view, and with new life quickly turned the wheel into their driveway.

Galfore leaned back into his seat tempted to fall asleep. After traveling several hundred miles they finally made it to San Antholas. He looked back at his family that was still sleeping and the trailer they brought with them. San Antholas First Church was in need of a new pastor, for several years now he'd been in the ministry at a church in Gainesville, Florida and had accepted the position after the old pastor died. Naturally his family objected to the move at first, especially the girls who had made plenty of friends at Gainesville Central. He knew it wouldn't go over well with any of them, while they're mother tried to balance out both sides. While she herself was against the move, she knew that the new church needed a leader and tried to see it from his perspective. In the past few years' attendance had dropped at Gainesville First and several of them left because of disagreements with him and his philosophy. While others were tired of putting up with his oldest daughter Cami, some of which weren't very subtle in the least. Though he tried to reason with them, he knew it was a losing battle. Until finally Galfore had no other choice than to leave the church he had invested 10 years of his life in.

Galfore rubbed his eyes and tried to forget and felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was starting to wish he slept longer at that hotel like his wife suggested, the pastor settled back in his seat and decided to catch a few winks before doing anything further.

In another part of town, the sunlight continued to filter through Tara's bedroom blinds as she continued sleeping. The young girl groaned and put a pillow over her head and tried to block out the morning rays and threw it to the ground frustrated as she sat up. Tara growled as she kicked off the covers and went over to the blind closing them as tightly as she could and went back to bed grabbing her pillow on the way back. The young girl settled into her bed and blocked out the thoughts of starting today. After lying there for a while she thrashed back and forth turning over several times before groaning once again.

"Damn sun." she muttered.

Tara roughed her blonde locks in annoyance with her eyes half open. Finally she sat up putting her feet on the ground and rubbed her eyes muttering to herself. She looked over at the clock that read 6:20 AM. Slapping her hands against the bed she got up and decided to take a shower. A few blocks down Galfore sighed as he opened the door and got out. Kori and Cami groaned a bit as the dome light came on. Cami's eyes fluttered open, and rubbed them a bit before realizing where they were.

"Are we here?" she asked.

"We're here." her father answered.

The young girl stretched and opened her car door unbuckling her seatbelt in the process and shut the door as gently as she could. And stepped onto the wet morning California grass for the first time and shivered a bit because she was still wearing shorts.

"So this is it huh?" she asked her dad.

"Yeah, hope you guys like it. We're going to be here a while." Galfore said.

A few miles outside of town behind a large black mansion, the crisp roar of a dirt bike engine sliced through the silence as a young rider vaulted over a dirt hill. The rider came back down to earth a second later and continued onward. The rider was clad in a yellow and white motocross uniform and lay down the throttle as he went into a turn and skidded with a plume of dust following him. He reved the engine once more as he flew over another hill and went out for several feet before touching down again. An elderly butler stepped out the back door and stood on the patio watching the young racer.

"I see he's at it again." the butler said.

"Well what would you expect from him Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I would expect you to still be in bed Master Bruce. That boy lives, eats and sleeps motocross. From the moment he gets up to the moment he goes to sleep it's all he ever concentrates on." Alfred said.

"He'll come around once school starts." Bruce told him.

"Which is today if I remember correctly." the butler replied.

"Let him get his last run in. I'll talk to him afterwards." said Bruce.

"Very well Master Bruce, I shall prepair breakfast then." he said bowing to him and went inside.

Bruce smiled as he left and looked on at Rich as he continued riding.

An hour later students across the city were waking up and getting ready for school. Inside the manor Alfred poured Bruce a cup of coffee as he sat at the breakfast table.

"Richard."

"Yeah Bruce?" he asked.

"I realize that you've been doing motocross races for a long time now." he told him.

"Since I was 7." replied his charge.

"But now that summer's winding down, I want you to try and focus on schoolwork now. You know how important it is to keep your grades up. Your 14 years old now, I expect you to take a little more responsibility from now on." he said.

"What are you getting at?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"In order to make sure you do well in school, I'm going to have to lay down some rules. If your grades fall below a C you will not ride for a week." he told him.

"What? But Bruce!" he yelled.

"Look I know it sounds tough, but if you want to move up in motorsports your going to have to show the same dedication to school. I'm only doing this because I care about you and want you to succeed." he said softly.

"Yeah that's a helluva way to show it." muttered Rich.

"And if you fail any class your out of the next race." Bruce said.

"What?! Your kidding me right! You know how much this series means to me?!" he yelled clapping his hand over his chest.

"We all do Dick. But you cant let it rule your entire life, there's alot more to it than just motocross. And one day you will realize that." said Bruce.

"Yeah your one to talk." sulked Rich. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the boy as his voice dropped into a more serious tone.

"Listen you know that it takes time, practice and determination to make it up the rank in competition that same rule applies in school. The less time you give the more likely you are to remain in the same place while others pass you by. If your not willing to give 100 percent to your schooling then maybe you dont deserve to be in racing." he said standing up. Rich glared back at him as he stood up.

"I dont need this. I'm going to be late for school." he said leaving Bruce at the table.

Richard stormed up the stairway to his room before slamming the door. The teen sighed and leaned against a doorpost with his arms and leg crossed over muttering to himself. A second later there was a knock at the door as he looked over his shoulder.

"Master Dick.." Alfred said. The boy sighed.

"Come in Alfred." he said and the door opened.

"Why does he have to be so harsh?" he asked his butler.

"Master Bruce only wants what's best for you."

"He _wants_ me out of motocross is what he wants." said Rich.

"No Master Dick, its not that he wants you out of motocross. Perish the thought. Its because he doesn't want you to fail in school." said Alfred.

"Then why is he being so heavy handed on the whole motocross issue?" asked Dick.

"If I may be so bold Master, you do spend alot of time out there on that track. One might say an unhealthy amount of time. What about your friends? Have you spent any time with them this summer?" he asked.

"Well yeah we hung out once or...twice. I guess I have been hitting the circuit a little hard." he realized. His tone mellowed as he looked back at the butler.

"We are both very proud of you and your level of commitment as a racer. But at the same time there must also be a balance between racing and your other responsibilities especially those involving your friends." he smiled.

"Don't let them take a backseat to racing." Rich said.

"Perciesely." he said.

"Yeah I understand what you mean." Rich said.

"Then you also understand that he expects the same of you in school." Alfred told him.

"I now, thanks Alfred." he smiled.

"Happy to be of service sir." he bowed.

"I guess I better go apologise to Bruce then." he said before leaving the room.

"Very good sir." replied Alfred as he watched him off.

"If not for me those two would have killed each other before now." he said rolling his eyes.

On the other side of town Galfore walked up the stairs onto the covered porch of his new home. Digging in his pocket he unlocked the door and creaked open as he did. The pastor stuck his head in the door and quirked an eyebrow at what he saw. While the rooms were spacious, the choice of color was less than desireable. The walls much like the outside of the house were painted yellow with gray carpeting. As Galfore stepped in his eldest daughter followed closely behind him.

"Well this is...something." she said. Her father shrugged.

"We can paint it over to something a little more bearable." he said.

"Ugh, I'm voting for blue." she muttered.

"We can do that. I bet once we fix this place up, you wont even recognize it." he said.

"Whatever, I'm going to check out the rooms." she said as she went upstairs.

"Sure you do that honey." he said weakly.

The pastor sighed as he went into the living room and sat down on a recliner that was left behind.

"She'll get over it. They always do." his wife said.

Galfore looked up and saw her standing in the entranceway to the living room.

"I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice. I had no right dragging us out here." he said.

"You did what you thought was right. They needed a new pastor. It'll work out." she said.

"I hope so dear." he said.

A while later Kori journeyed upstairs to pick out her room, before coming across the middle bedroom. After seeing it she stuck her head into the bedroom at the end of the hallway and saw her sister standing there.

"Already called it." she said. Kori sighed and went back to the one before.

"I guess this one will do then." she said softly.

"You found the one you wanted yet Kori?" her father called from downstairs. The fourteen-year-old sighed again.

Awhile later Kori stepped outside the door with a backpack loaded with school supplies before heading back out to the family's cobalt blue Jeep Cherokee and got in. And her father took her to school. A few miles down the road Kori looked out the passenger's side window. Galfore's eyes shifted onto his daughter as he tried to figure out what to say to in a time like this.

"Look Kori..."

"It's all right Dad you dont have to say anything." she said without looking at him.

"I know it's not easy moving to a new town but...you will make friends. Just give it some time." he said trying to assure her.

"I guess we'll see what happens." she said solumly. His frown deepened as he looked at his daughter and returned his eyes to the road.

"Looks like we're here." he said softly.

"Yay." she said defeated.

"Just try and have a good day." he said with a hint of remorse.

Kori didnt say anything and got out of the car, her father sighed after she closed the door and watched her off as she slung the pink backpack over her shoulder and made her way across the schoolyard. The car behind him honked and he drove off a second later. Inside the school Kori never looked up drifting aimlessly through the crowds of X High School. Though she was unaware of it, she gained the attention of several students as she made her way through the hallway. At one locker off to the side stood Rich who was wearing a red hoodie and black pants. He looked up and saw Kori wearing a burgandy long sleeved shirt with a string tied under her bust and wearing tight fitting jeans with her hair tied back. The young girl looked down at the floor as she continued forward. At another locker stood a large black teen with a bald head and wore a white shirt and blue jacket and jeans who saw her at the same time, while a blonde haired boy with green eyes looked up at the downcast teen. Another girl with violet hair wearing a olive green army jacket with patches looked up at Kori from the corner of her eye.

"Hey." Rich said she looked up.

"You all right?" he asked Kori.

"Yeah you look like someone died." said Gar before being elbowed in the chest by Rich.

"No sorry. I just moved here. Like literally this morning." she said brushing back a lock of hair.

"You know where your classroom is?" asked Rich.

"Yeah its room 237." she said pulling out a card.

"You want us to walk you there?" he smiled. A faint smile formed as she looked up at him.

"Sure." she said.

"Come on." he said putting his arm around her and the rest of the crew joined her.

_Author's Note: Not quite love at first sight as you can see. Bear with me it's been a year since i've done anything high school related. So that turned out to be rather lengthy but I figured it was important to set up Kori's situation instead of just going straight into them meeting up or racing cars like they did in the X High opener. For those of you that have read it, this is going to be quite different from X High School in a few areas. But let me know what you think guys and if you have any suggestions. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. The First Day

_Author's Note: Hey what up I'm back with another chapter. I do apologise for the long wait. I wish I could say I had a decent reason why I hadnt updated. But alas I got sidetracked. However I have been chiping away at this last chapter piece by piece and now we can finally get this story off the ground and running. So as you can plainly see I havent abandoned this story thank God. Here's the next chapter of our story. I hope you guys enjoy it. _

**X High School: Secret Origin**

**Chapter 2**

**Boundaries**

As the school day started outside a black Mercedes pulled up to the gateway outside the school. A boy with silver hair stepped out of the passenger's seat with his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you this evening Dad." He said as he closed the door.

In the driver's seat sat an older man that was near his sixties with white hair and bald on top. The car drove off a second later as the young man adjusted his shoulder strap carrying the weight on his left shoulder as he casually walked across campus towards the main entrance. The bell rang a second later as he picked up the slack and ran as fast as his bulky bag would allow him. He raced up the stairs and bolted down the hallway. The boy crouched down a bit as he tried to sneak past the office window and prayed that no one would see him.

"Mr. Wilson." A woman said opening the door.

The boy sighed and threw back his head in annoyance and turned back towards the office. The woman held the door open for him as he walked him and shut it. The boy dumped his bag on the floor carelessly as he made his way towards a row of chairs.

"Mr. Wilson, your bookbag if you will." She said.

The woman in question wore a gray business suit and glasses with her hair in a bun and appeared to be the principle or something that ranked pretty high. Slade groaned as he got up and slid it across the floor with his foot, the bag skidded across and hit the chair legs as he went to sit down. The teen sulked as he doubled over resting his elbows over his knees.

"Why were you late?" she asked.

"I was taking a shower." He replied.

"Did you get up late?" she asked.

"Yeah, guess my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." He told her.

"I see. And did you absolutely feel the need to take a shower this morning?" she asked.

"You want me to walk around smelling like skankzilla all day?" he asked. The principle gave him a dirty look.

"Ugh. Dually noted, this is the first day of the new school year Mr. Wilson. I'll give you a pass…for now. You may go." She said as he got up out of his seat.

"And I'd appreciate it if you'd mind tone around me young man." She told him.

Slade only glared at her as he picked up his bag and went over to the secretary's counter picking up the note and left.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your tone around me young man." He mocked jilting his head side to side as he continued up the hallway and scoffed.

"Whatever." He muttered.

The jovial woman he just encountered was the school's vice principle Elaine Savage a strict disciplinarian and all around plague to the student body. Ms. Savage is known all too well for hanging out in the hallway on the lookout for stragglers, yelling at people to get to class. And is perhaps the most anal member of the school facility. Safe to say she wasn't well liked by the students and vice versa. The teen put the recent encounter out of mind as he climbed the stairs and went to his first class a while later a door opened and he came into the classroom.

"Mr. Wilson you're late." His teacher said sternly.

"Don't remind me." he muttered. The teacher sighed.

"Take your seat." He said with his palm extended towards the chairs.

Slade made his way to a desk chair in the middle aisle behind the first desk and settled himself in.

"So what happened?" a girl asked.

"Elaine the Pain happened." He said earning a laugh from the girl.

A light smirk formed as he looked over at the girl.

"I'm Slade Wilson." He smiled reaching out his hand. The girl smiled back and shook his hand.

"Raven Roth." She answered.

"You're the Principle's daughter aren't you?" he asked.

"Afraid so." She said with a blush.

Slade chuckled, a young man of about 15 with silver hair in a skater style with blue eyes and wore a black shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans. Raven was a year younger than him with long violet hair wearing a black with an olive green army jacket with various patches and torn jeans. The teacher cleared his throat.

"If you are finished. I was hoping we may begin the lesson." He said.

"Sorry Doc Light, go on ahead." He said. The English teacher rolled his eyes.

"Yes well since we have a lot of things to cover go ahead and open your books to the first page." He said standing up.

Doctor Light was a gangly man dressed in a white shirt with a black button down shirt and jeans. And had short black hair with frost tips and a goatee. As he went into his lecture Slade glanced back at Raven and smiled. She blushed and hid behind her book. In the back row sat Rich and Gar.

"Hey who's the new guy?" Gar whispered.

"Don't know and I don't think he went to junior high with us. I mean have you ever seen a guy his age with gray hair?" Rich asked.

"Not unless he dyes it." answered Gar.

"You think its possible?" he asked. Garfield shrugged.

"I experimented with my hair once or twice my mom always made me wash it out though." He replied.

"So then how do you think Kori's doing?" Rich asked looking back at her from the corner of his eye.

"She just moved here dude. She already told you that much. She literally just arrived here this morning." Said Gar.

"You got a point. I'm surprised she's talked to anyone let alone us." Said Rich.

"Well we were the first ones to come up to her. I know when most people move to a new place they don't really try to fit in on the first day. Give her time she'll come around eventually. At least she's not a total introvert." Said Gar.

"Yeah…when did you get to be so smart?" Rich asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Summer school, yeah its surprising what it can do." replied Gar.

"Mr. Logan, Mr. Grayson, since you're in a mood for talking why don't you go ahead and read for us the next couple paragraphs?" Dr. Light called over them.

The guys blushed as the rest of the class laughed. Kori looked up from her desk only momentarily. The guys chuckled as Gar picked up his book and fumbled through the pages.

"We're on page five Mr. Logan." He told him.

"Uh, right." he cleared his throat and started to read. The bell rang a second later and everyone jumped up.

"Next time why don't you try texting? Its nowhere near as distracting." Their teacher said in annoyance.

Rich and Gar grimaced and walked past his desk without saying another word. After they left he noticed that Kori was still gathering up her stuff. He leaned forward in his chair and addressed her.

"Is everything all right Kori?" he asked.

"I'm fine Doctor Light." she said softly and was barely heard by the teacher.

Kori piled her stuff into her arms and walked off briskly before he could say another word. Out in the hallway she continued on her way keeping to herself while she passed other students by, including Rich at his locker. The freshman watched her as he closed his locker door. She reached the end of the hallway turned and raced up the stairs. He contemplated chasing after her for a moment since his class was in that direction and decided to go after her. Flying up the two flights of stairs he looked down the hallway for any sign of her and caught a flash of her auburn hair as she went into class. Rich made his way up the hall and saw that she'd already taken a seat and decided to go in after her.

"Hey." He said crouching down beside her.

"Hey." She said solemnly not really paying attention to him.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." she said flatly and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she said somewhat annoyed at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." he said taken back. Kori stacked her notebooks together tapping them against the desk.

"I'm fine Rich, I just wish to be left alone." She said without reguard.

"Richard are you in this class?" a black female teacher asked.

He looked up at her as she peered at him over the ridge of her glasses. He grabbed his book bag and left the classroom, Kori never so much as cast a second glance at him. She was relieved but at the same time pained and annoyed by everyone's insistence on knowing if she was okay. She just wanted to be left alone for now until she could settle into things more, and will make friends when she's ready. Down the hall, Richard rounded the corner headed towards the back and turned left into his actual classroom.

Across town Galfore had left the house and went to check out the new church he was officiating at. While most churches would have a parsonage or house on the same property, the San Antholas First Church did not. Nobody really asked why although it would have made it a little easier on him. Fortunately it wasn't far from where he was currently residing and was actually within walking distance. A short time later he walked over to the brown one story church that took up a small parcel of land and lay across it surrounded by lush green grass. The church was multi-angled and sat out in three or four directions with multiple entrances along with a concrete ramp for the disabled. With black roofing and a tall steeple that sat in the midst of the angled rooftops with a metallic cross adorned at the top. The Pastor climbed the staircase and went inside. The sanctuary was spacious with crimson carpeting and dozens of pews with strained glass windows lining it. At the front of the sanctuary was a small platform with three stained glass windows behind it and a choir loft along with a large crucifix depicting Christ. He made his way up to the platform and stood behind the pulpit looking out at the empty church.

"Not bad." He said to himself.

Back at school the lunch bell had rung and students were out on the lawn eating. Kori sat under a tree away from everyone else eating quietly. At a table on the pavement sat Rich and his group. He sat there sulking a bit cradling his head in his hand.

"Will you let it go already? If she's not interested in you, she's _not_ interested in you." Vic told him between bites.

"I don't know it just bothers me. I mean she hasn't spoken to anyone since this morning." He said.

"Will you leave the girl alone? It's obvious she doesn't wanna deal with anyone right at the moment. And really you're just setting yourself up if you go over there." he told him.

"Seriously man let it go. I'm starting to think I'd stand a better chance at her." Gar said tossing chips into his mouth.

"I'm going over there to talk to her." he said getting up.

"He's a glutton for punishment." scoffed Vic.

"Tell me about it." said Gar.

He walked over to the shade tree where Kori was sitting eating an apple. The Freshman looked up at him annoyed.

"Uh hey Kor.." he blushed.

"Are you going to follow me around _all day_?" she asked.

"I'm not stalking you!" he told her.

"Then why will you not leave me alone?" she said growing more angry.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right...is all." he answered nervously, before she stood up.

"If I said I was fine the first hundred times. What do you think my answer will be _this_ time around?" she asked losing her patience.

Rich just stood there as he searched for an answer. The young girl sighed and gave up.

"Whatever." she said before walking off. Kori threw her lunch in the trash and stormed up the hill and went inside.

"Boy that went over well." Vic commented from the table.

"She's going to knock him on his ass before the day's over." said Gar.

The school bell rang soon afterwards and the guys got up and joined their pal. Vic laid a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder, the kind that suggested he treading on dangerous ground.

"I think you should stay away from her. I mean your really trying her patience and I wont be held responsible for what happens next." he told him.

"Yeah seriously dude your starting to worry us." Gar added.

"I guess your right. Sorry guys." Rich said.

"It's all right dude. Just watch your boundaries." Vic told him before they walked off.

The late bell rang a few minutes later and it was time for P.E. where they were playing volleyball for the day. The guys were sitting in the stands while the girls took the court. Kori stepped out not long after wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts and tied her hair back as she took her position on the court.

"She seems to be doing all right. Just back off and give her some space before she does something to you." Vic told Rich.

"Yeah I got it the first time thanks." Rich said slightly annoyed.

"I'm just telling you as a friend." he said waving his hands.

On the court the server on the far side bounced the ball a couple times before the coach blew the whistle. The burnette threw the ball in the air and served it. The guys watched as the girl beside the net hit it over. A girl in the middle row recieved the ball and batted it back to their side, before a blonde jumped up but could only get it with her fingertips and hit the ground. The guys clapped as the ball was turned over to the scoring side and served it. The guys watched as the game went on for several more minutes before the side opposing Kori scored again. The team rotated positions and served it again. The same blonde that dropped it the first time hit it with her fist driving it high in the air, Kori took a step back and leaped hitting the ball allowing her teammate closest to the net to get it over and in. The guys clapped more enthuiastically this time around after Kori's team scored. The ball was back on their side as they rotated and Kori was now serving.

Kori dribbled the ball a couple times and got ready to serve. Tossing it in the air she smacked the ball overshooting the girl infront of the net. On the otherside an African-American girl rebounded the ball but went back over her head. An Asian chick punted the ball with locked knuckles and a third girl finally got it over the net. Another black girl hit the ball back in their direction and went on like this for a while. Sometime later the ball was back on Kori's side as her teammates pounded the ball back over the net. The Asian girl ran across the court and dove trying to save it but couldnt at the last minute. The guys applauded again making the score 15-13. Kori smiled as the ball was handed back to her and dribbled it once more before serving the ball. This time the ball landed in the midst of the opposing team, they knew they had a power server on their hands. The ball was handed to Kori once more. She tossed the ball high in the air and hit it as hard as she could sending it into the stands and hitting Richard in the face. The guys surrounding him were all still leaning into each other as he fell backward and the ball rolled off his face. Kori covered her mouth embarrassed by what she'd done while other people laughed. Rich got up his face completely red from the white projectile and made his way down the bleachers as they continued laughing.

"Better him than me." one of the girls on the opposing side mentioned.

The girls later rotated positions and Kori moved down one as the next girl got up to serve. A while later Rich sat in the nurse's office with an ice pack covering part of his face. A knock on the door stirred his attention and saw Kori standing in the doorway.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"I'll admit I've taken worse. I wasnt expecting to be attacked by a rouge volleyball today." he said as she came in.

"Yeah sorry about that. Guess I dont know my own strength sometimes." she said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Maybe a little warning next time you decide to do that." he joked. Kori laughed.

_Author's Note: Well that may or may not be the best way to end the chapter but whatever. I actually had this chapter brewing for a while now but just now got around to posting it I'm sorry to say. Better late than never I suppose. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and at least now I'm finally getting this story off the ground. Let me know how you like it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Be My Baby Tonight

_Author's Note: Hey I'm back with another chapter I was actually going to update this sooner. But I got somewhat sidetracked. Hope you like this next one._

**X High School: Secret Origin**

**Chapter 3**

**Be My Baby Tonight**

After sitting in the nurse's office for a while the next class period started and Rich was more or less forced to leave. Gathering thier things Rich and Kori walked to the far side of the school and decended up the narrow stairway up to thier next class. Reaching the second floor, Kori brushed back a lock of hair and opened the door for Richard. His friends laughed as he entered the classroom still holding an ice pad. Rich shook his head as he made across the enourmous classroom and settled down amongst the others.

"Hey let's see it." Vic said.

"All right." Rich said and lowered the ice pad revealing a black eye. Vic and Gar were in histerics after seeing his swollen right eye.

"Oh man you got annhilated!" said Gar. Rich just looked at the blonde annoyed. His friend then took out his phone and flashed a quick picture still laughing at his misfortune.

"Yeah glad to see you care asshole." and bagged him in the crotch. His friend doubled over and went down on his back as Vic laughed.

"Ow!" Gar said laying on his side as the guys continued laughing. Rich threw his ice pack hitting him in the shoulder.

"That's what you get." he told him.

A second later the door opened as the teacher came in and Gar started to get up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said getting up to his feet.

The teacher just looked at Gar as she walked past. Garfield picked up the ice pack and threw it back in Rich's face. The freshman deflected it as best he could and smiled as his friend took his seat.

"Unbelievable." muttered Gar.

Kori shook her head as Rich and Vic bumped fists.

"I'm glad I didnt do that." said Vic.

"You already know what would happened." replied Rich.

"All right if we're done abusing each other I was hoping we'd get started." the teacher said making her way back to the front.

"I'm Mrs. Pittenger I am the Adult Living and Home Ec teacher here at X High. Basically I'm going to give you a guys a crash course in what it means to have adult responsibilities." she said. The class groaned upon hearing this.

Mrs. Pittenger was a tall, slender woman in her early 40s with shoulder length brown hair.

"Yes I know we're all looking forward to this arent we? I'll tell you what we're going to do about we spend the first half of the hour on the adult living and then we come back to the kitchen half later on to make it more intrestring?" she asked.

The teens muttered amongst themselves seeing as they didnt have much of a choice.

"All right then let's get started. Did anybody here go through Sex Ed last year?" she asked.

A couple of students raised their hands, none of which were any of our guys.

"Okay did anybody have a baby last year?" she asked.

"What?" one of the girls asked and everyone looked at each other.

The teacher went to a table and pulled out a lifesized anamatronic doll.

"This baby." she said.

"Oh!" they said relieved. Rich scoffed as he looked at his friends.

"I was about to say..." he whispered.

"What'd you think I meant?" she joked. The students laughed and stared to relax in thier seats.

"All right so since nobody has had one of these dolls before. Now's a perfect time to start!" she smiled. The relief soon washed away as dread replaced the atmosphere once again.

"I want everyone to take out a strip of paper and write thier name on it then put it in the bowl." Mrs. Pittenger instructed.

The students groaned as they tore up sheets of paper and started scribbling down thier names, folded them up and deposited them in the bowl. After collecting all the sheets Mrs. Pittenger walked back to her desk and mixed them together. Needless to say nobody was really all that thrilled about taking home a mechanical doll. Like that wasnt apparent. As she mixed up the strips of paper guys and girls looked at each other wondering who they may end up with.

"Okay first one is Melody and Shawn." she said removing the two strips.

"Then we have David and Kelly." she said the teacher then dug deeper into it.

"Next we have Michael and Merry." she said casting those aside.

"And Rich and I cant read this one...Kari?" she said examining it.

"Kori?" the girl asked.

"Is that it?" Mrs. Pittenger asked.

Kori clinched her eyes shut and sliently prayed that it wasnt her.

"Could you come up here?" she asked. Kori sighed and made her way up to the desk. Mrs. Pittenger then turned the page over for her to see it.

"Is this your handwriting?" she asked.

"Yes." she said softly. Vic and Gar snickered.

"Looks like your getting your wish after all." nudged Vic.

"Shut up man." Rich said shoving him off.

Kori rolled her eyes.

"If you want I can assign you to someone else." the teacher said.

Kori then turned her attention back to Richard. The boy lowered his gaze and looked away. A small smile formed on Kori's face.

"That's all right I think I'll stay with him." she said.

"All right you'll be assigned baby #4." she said writing it down.

Kori nodded and went to pick the baby doll off the table and returned to her chair. Rich quirked an eyebrow and leaned over to her.

"I'll tell you after class." she whispered. Rich nodded and leaned back.

A while later the two were walking down the stairs with their new baby in tow.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled.

"I figured it was the least I could do after what happened. Besides after all that's happened I figured you cant be all bad." she said brushing back a lock of hair.

"If I knew that I would have taken the volleyball alot sooner." he joked earning a laugh from Kori. Rich chuckled looking down at the ground as they walked.

"So anyway the guys were going go Nitro City tonight. You want to join us?" he smiled.

"What's that?" she asked unsure.

"Only the greatest thing in San Antholas. Its a theme park, they were supposed to have something for the last night of summer but it got rained out so they figured...why not?" he shrugged. The redhead looked away.

"I dont know Rich I mean I'd love to but...we just started school and not to mention this guy." she said looking down at the baby.

"I'm not sure I can." she said looking back at him.

"Come on Kor you never been to a party before?" he asked.

"I've been to them. I'm not sure if my dad will let me. Being a pastor's daughter has its drawbacks." she said.

"Your a dad's a pastor?" he asked suprised by this.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Ouch." he said.

"Its not all that bad." she reasoned.

"Cant be all that good either." he replied. Kori smacked him across the stomach lightly.

"I'm just saying. Its just a theme park I promise nothing else will happen." he told her.

"I'll have to ask him." she said.

"Yeah that's the drawback of being 14." he joked. Kori giggled.

"Well I guess better get to class. I'll see you later Rich." she said walking off.

"Yeah maybe we can come up with a name for that baby." he joked. Kori laughed as she walked off.

As he continued walking down the hallway Vic and Gar soon joined him with morbid expressions on thier faces.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked.

"We just got our assignment." Vic said.

"Yeah who are you assigned to?" he aked.

"Each other." they both said. Richard stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked looking at them.

"Dont ask." muttered Vic.

"So your telling me that..."

"Let it go Rich." growled Vic.

"Your in a..." he smiled.

"Dont say it." snarled Gar.

"My Two Dads situation?" Rich snickered looking back. The guys chased him up the hallway in a dead sprint.

At the top of the stairwell on the farside of the hallway stood Mrs. Pittenger wtih arms folded smiling.

"I warned them." she said.

Later that evening as nighttime set across the city, Kori stood in her sister's bedroom with Cami sitting on the bed.

"So this boy invited me to go out with his friends to this theme park tonight. And I was kind of wondering how do I tell Dad?" she asked.

"Well dont tell him the truth, I can say that much." Cami said with arms and leg crossed.

"But I dont want to lie to him." Kori told her.

"You want to go that park tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"And you know the likelihood of him letting us out on a school night. Especially the first night of school. So here's what we'll do. Your going to tell him that you need to study for something." Cami told her.

"Or you could just come out and tell me." thier father said standing in the doorway.

"Eep!" Kori shrieked and spun around seeing him.

"Oh hey Daddy. Uh, they're having a celebration at the park tonight and Kori and I really wanted to go." her sister said casually.

"And you have no homework?" he asked.

"No." the girls responded.

"Very well but I want you back by 11." he told them.

"What prompted this?" Cami asked. Thier father smiled.

"I figured since we're new in town you deserve to the chance to build a new circle of friends. And better chance than tonight?" he asked holding out his hands. Cami and Kori flew at thier dad and hugged his midsection.

"Thank you Daddy!" Cami said.

"Just be careful." Galfore told them. The girls kissed his cheeks and raced out the room and past thier mother.

"We'll your being exceptionally generious tonight. You sure your my husband?" she joked.

"Heh. What can I say?" he shrugged. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for giving them this chance." she said.

Across town a pebble hit Raven's window. The teen looked over her shoulder perpelexed and walked over and opened it. Looking down she saw a silver haired teen standing in the backyard.

"Slade? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why is it your the only one not out at Nitro City tonight?" he smiled.

"Cause my mom's the principle and I'm not the kind of person that goes out much." she smiled back.

"Not to mention she'd kill you if she knwe you were out here." she added.

"All the more reason to go." he said holding out his arms.

"So what do you say Raven?" he asked.

_Author's Note: Needless to say I had alot of fun with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
